The Madness of Queen Sunset Shimmer
by Dracodragonheart
Summary: We see why Flash dumped Sunset right before Twilight's arrival in the film equestria girls


This is based on the song the madness of king scar from the lion king the musical. The characters and setting will be from the movie My Little Pony Equestria Girls.

Cast

**_Scar: Sunset Shimmer_**

**Nala: Flash sentry**

Hyenas: Snips and Snails

_Zazu: Fluttershy_

**NOTHING IS MINE**

**Implied Girl on Boy rape**

**_Fluttershy , why am I not loved?_**

**_I am that rare and awesome thing_**

**_I'm every inch a queen_**

**_Yet I feel a twinge of doubt_**

**_As I go walk about_**

Uh, boss!

_**When my name is whispered through the school Is this talk of love or regicide?** _

Reggie who?

**_Tell me I'm adored_**

**_ Please tell me I'm adored _**

Excuse us, boss!

_**Oh, what is it?** _

Were sorry to disturb but we got a big problem

There's nothing to do , hall monitor activities have increased-

Yeah. It's 1:00 pm, and there ain't no stinkin' stuff to do!

**_you and your petty complaints._**

**_You don't know what real boredom is._**

**_Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being_**

I had that once.

It was worms

**_No, no, no... it's like an itch... deep, persistent, profound..._**

That's it- worms!

When they get really bad all you gotta do is... hunker down and scoot

**_Thanks for the tip._**

_**Ingrates**!_

**_If it weren't for me you'd be begging everyone for help with homework!_**

Yeah, you're our saint, thanks a bunch

But how about some fun before and after lunch?

It doesn't matter if it's fresh

I need a fix of flesh

My brain has moved to where it's never been

It's on the outside looking in

_Are you blaming me?_

Oh no, it's the whiny nerds

You are so adored Oh, you are so adored

**_That's more like it_**

But what I'd give for one more year Of no homework Or maybe some losers to deal with...

_Oh, how I wish Principal Celestia knew about all this_

**_Celestia?! Celestia?!_**

**_How dare you!_**

**_I told you never to mention that name!_**

_Note taken._

_I shall never mention Principal "M-m-m" again_

**_Even in ignorance, her shadow looms over me_**

**_There she is!_**

**_No! There she is!_**

**_And there!_**

_Calm yourself,_

_Sire, or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches!_

**_I am perfectly fine!_**

**_I'm better than Celestia is_**

**_I'm revered_**

**_I am reviled_**

**_I'm idolized_**

**_I am despised_**

**_I'm keeping calm_**

**_I'm going wild!_**

**_I tell myself I'm fine_**

**_Yes I am, no you're not_**

**_Yes I am, no you're not_**

**_I tell myself I'm fine_**

**_No you're not,_**

**_yes I am,_**

**_no you're not_**

**_Yes I am_**

**_No you're not_**

**_Yes, no, yes, no, who am I talking to...?_**

_Oh, pull yourself together, Sire!_

**_Oh, very well._**

**_Fluttershy? Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy...?_**

_Yes, Sire?_

**_Nobody loves me, there's the rub, not even as a child What does Celestia have that I don't have?_**

_Do you want the short list or the long?_

**_Whatever!_**

_Well, she has adoring subjects... a loving family... she might be dating some guy..._

**_That's it! I need a king!_**

_A what?_

**_A king, woman! A king!_**

**_Without a king, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future._**

**_With a king, I'll have babies... Immortality will be mine! Immortality will be mine!_**

**Sunset**

**_Ah, Flash... Your timing couldn't have been more perfect._**

**_My how you've grown_**

**Sunset, you have got to do something.**

**We're being forced to skip classess**

**_He's got those assets masculine_**

**You're the queen.**

**Control the bullies**

**_I have to make him mine_**

**You're destroying the School morale**

**_Nobility in every gene_**

**If we don't stop now.. Don't you see...**

**_He has to be my king_**

**...there's still a chance for things to be all right again...**

**_Come, sweet Flash It's written in the stars What are you doing?_**

**Are you listening to me?**

**_We'll create a host of little Flashes_**

**What are you talking about?**

**_Tell me I'm adored Get away from me Tell me I'm adored_**

**_Oh, Flash... you know how I loathe violence... One way or another, you will be mine _**

**Never, Sunset. Never!**

**_You belong to me You all belong to me_**


End file.
